Waiting Up for You
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: Rubi has a lover who can be an exasperating brat but after being gone for a week, he returns home and gets a sweet welcome. Rubi/Toudaimoto; Shizaya alternates. Rated for safety.


A/N: In honor of the new alternates for Shizuo and Izaya, Rubi and Toudaimoto, I wanted to write a one-shot for them. I hope I did them justice, I have very little information on them so I had to make a few things up, such as naming the cat Kurashi. (Please note that the backstory of how Rubi and Toudaimoto met came from a comic not originally from me. I do not take credit for that.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

* * *

 **Waiting for You**

"Thank you for your service."

Rubi nodded once to the white-suited man and accepted the vanilla folder thickened by his pay for the job he performed. Opening it, he reached in and thumbed through the stacks only half-heartedly in order to determine the amount. He had worked for Shiki for years and by this point their business relationship was one of trust.

As a hired hitman, Rubi did not usually cultivate trust beyond relationships bound by a contract and a hefty pay. His unusual strength and set of skills made him a hitman with a perfect record which meant his offered pay was at times ridiculous. The Awakusu-kai had contacted him via Shiki Haruya nearly four years ago and his skills matched nicely with their agenda. That alone hadn't brought about the trust though…

"Is your pet waiting for you?" Shiki questioned, folding his hands and wearing a slight smile, edged with sardonic amusement.

Rubi sealed the vanilla folder again, looked at Shiki behind his red shades, and rolled a shoulder casually, "Maybe."

Said 'pet' was in-part responsible for the long-lasting contract between Rubi and the Awakusu-kai. As a former target, Toudaimoto had been spared by Rubi's own inability to memorize his face. He was the only mar on Rubi's record.

"Well, we'll contact you when we need you." Shiki said dismissively, leaning back and picking up some sort of report or other executive order of business that Rubi could not care in the least about. He waved just as dismissively and strode out of the office, sharing a grin with the red-haired man who was leaning against his cane in the hallway.

* * *

He walked through the streets of Shinjuku, ignoring the bustle of the nightlife filtering around him, lost in his thoughts. His brass knuckles were at the tips of his fingers in his pocket, the other holding his lit cigarette. His occupied hands could be on his gun strapped to his torso in less than a second if his bare-hands didn't suffice first. His confidence was not bred unreasonably and despite his weariness from the week-long job that he had completed, he had no fear for his well-being.

His thoughts were towards his current lover.

Toudaimoto was an exasperating blessing. A blatant, shamelessly indolent man and a point of solidarity in his drifting blood-stained life. For better or worse, Toudaimoto and his own mistake had given him the chance to live a relatively normal life. Sure, he worked for the yakuza and hunted people down to kill them for a living but he had a home, a steady job with an astounding income, and someone who loved him despite his career choice.

The week absence of his workaholic lover had been unpleasant to say the least, used to his lover's constant presence and ramblings, he had only his own company and silence. Now all he wanted was to enjoy his time off and sleep. Then in the morning, when Toudaimoto was awake, he wouldn't let the mangaka leave the bed.

Reaching Toudaimoto's flat, he unlocked the door and stepped in, taking a routine cursory glance inside and out in the hall before closing the door behind him. He locked the door, raising a brow at the lit up flat. Rubi checked the digital clock next to the door and 1:00AM blinked back in cheerful blue. Glancing about, he found the front room/office void of movement. Toudaimoto's desk was as scattered and messy with half-finished drafts of his work as always, three coffee mugs also spread about and no doubt holding cold contents.

Kicking off his shoes, Rubi sauntered into the living space, keeping an eye out for his mangaka. The soft patter of Toudaimoto's cat, Kurashi, caught his attention and he looked down at the white and reddish-brown colored feline with a small smile, exhaling a stream of nicotine smoke. Kneeling down, he brushed a hand down the soft fur.

"Where's your owner, hmm?"

"Right here~…"

Rubi stood, scooping Kurashi into his arms as he turned to find the mangaka's hiding place. Two burnt sienna irises peeked out at him from over the back of the black leather couch. Rubi huffed out another puff of smoke, irritated. He was losing his touch if Toudaimoto had been in the room the entire time and Rubi hadn't noticed. Why could he never find the man in close quarters but once the mangaka took off running into the wild cities of Tokyo, he could sense it miles away?

The lazy smirk that blossomed on his lips told Rubi that Toudaimoto knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Brat." He muttered, rounding the side of the couch and letting Kurashi slip from his arms and into Toudaimoto's, who had pushed himself against the arm of the couch in a sitting position.

As the younger man cooed at his cat softly, Rubi sat down on the other side of the couch and studied his lover with a practiced eye. He was clothed in a pair of black pajama pants and shirt with his trademark white yukata with a red diamond pattern and black edges on over it. His tousled black hair was uncharacteristically messy without his red hat to help tame it. Not unusual but the bags under Toudaimoto's eyes were darker than when he left. They matched the ones that Toudaimoto developed when he was on a role with a soon-to-be-published work nearing a deadline.

Glancing at the mangaka's hands and finding them to be ink smear free, he furrowed his brow and questioned, "What's wrong, Toudai?"

Sleep-longing eyes turned to look at him curiously and Rubi reached out to rub a thumb gently over the dark smudges underscoring sienna.

"You're exhausted, but you haven't been working." He explained with narrowed eyes. Adrenaline left over from his assignment was almost ready to surface when Toudaimoto rolled his eyes and set Kurashi down on the ground. Rubi watched with growing interest as Toudaimoto crawled across the center cushion and slide his white vest off his shoulders, laying it across the table at the foot of the couch. He leaned back and let Toudaimoto pluck his cigarette from his mouth and stub it out on the ashtray on the table, smirking at the slight look of distaste in the mangaka's eyes at the curl of smoke left behind.

It didn't distract him though and he pushed again, verbally, "Toudai."

Toudaimoto turned back to him, his expression warm even if the smile had vanished. Rubi naturally brought his arms up and around Toudaimoto's waist as the smaller man crawled the rest of the way into his lap, nearly straddling him. The mangaka's tired, warm eyes never left his as he leaned forward and kissed him chastely.

"Welcome home." Were the precious words whispered against his lips and Rubi felt his core brim over with warmth and he chuckled into Toudaimoto's mouth as he reinitiated the kiss. Once they parted for a second time, he studied Toudaimoto's glazed eyes, this time brought upon by more than sleepiness. But still weary.

"I'm home." He murmured, scooping up Toudaimoto effortlessly. The mangaka immediately snuggled into his arms, pressing his face into his chest and sighing happily. Rubi carried his lover into their bedroom and after slipping off the yukata from the slender frame, he tucked him in snugly. Swiftly shedding his clothes and putting on a pair of gray sweatpants, feeling Toudaimoto's eyes following him, he climbed into bed as well. He didn't even need to reach for his lover, a small body fit easily against his and Rubi relaxed into the warmth cultivated between them.

Rubi couldn't say who fell to sleep first but neither would wake until tomorrow late in the afternoon, still wrapped around each other and lost to their dreams.

* * *

Please review?


End file.
